Eyes for You
by Samayori
Summary: After what had happened, what will they do? - how will they choose to go on? Continuation of "Eyes on You". -Up for adoption-
1. Chapter 1

It was well over ten, or was it one?  
The white bat turned around in her bed not caring either way. All she had made out with her tired eyes was a "1" on the digital clocks display.  
Her left arm stretched out and reached over the mattress. She turned to the left as her eyes slowly opened. So empty; almost a waste t have such a large bed all to herself.  
The sun's rays shining on her closed drapes colored her room in a cozy creamy color. No way was she getting up.  
That is if it had not knocked on her door. Well… It was not so much a knock as an eager, determined banging, soon followed by the buzzing of her doorbell.  
Palms pressed onto sensitive ears, attempting to block out the sound and drive away the now building curiosity in her… was failing. It got the better of her and she slid out of her bed.

She grabbed a nearby robe and quickly put it on whilst making her way to the door. While fiddling with the lock with one hand she was leaning over to the mirror next to the wall, dragging her hand through her hair.  
_Click._ Her door opened slightly and she peered through the small gap.  
"Eek-!" she gasped as a gloved hand grabbed the door trying to force it open, but was stopped with a rattling sound by the chain.  
"Just open the door, Rouge…" an annoyed voice said.  
"Shadow?" She questioned before she closed the door to remove the chain.

Sure enough. Said grumpy hedgehog was standing there looking as annoyed as ever.  
Or was he? It had been such a long time since she saw him last she had to admit, but did he not seem tired, no scratch that, more like exhausted.  
She furrowed her brow and was about to ask him what was the matter when he spoke up.  
"I need a favor…" He stated.  
She smiled. "Sure thing, hun – have a seat."

Shadow sat down at her kitchen table as she herself went to boil some water. "So long time no see. What have you been up to?" She asked, eyeing him from the corner of her eye.  
He seemed reluctant to answer as he frowned and turned his head towards the window.  
"That is just it. I have been gone a long time… A mission." He explained. "Now I need you to help me find someone."  
She spun around, amused, and leaned back on the kitchen sink.  
"Oh, a mission you say..! Well, how much are they paying you? I could settle for 45%, just because it is you Shadow." She blushed. "But I could settle for ot-"  
"It is not a mission." He cut in. "It is not even a favor… it is payoff, rather." He said and locked his crimson eyes on hers.  
She was taken aback. Payoff?  
"I do not suppose you remember 4 months ago…" Shadow narrowed his eyes.  
Rouge had to think. 4 months ago… What could he-  
The kettle then clicked, indicating that the water was done boiling, and could almost have been suspected of triggering her own memory. She grinned.  
"Oh yes…" She sang and turned to the kettle, getting two cups out of the cabinet. "Goodness, I never got to hear from Sonic what happened! I am so eager to know!" she squealed.  
She suddenly stopped scooping coffee into the cups. "You did not kill him did you?"  
Shadow glared at her, indicating that she was not funny.  
She gave him an apologetic smile.  
"You seem to forget your own part in this… I doubt it was Sonics idea that you just happened to tag along on."  
"Oh come on, Shadow! You need to loosen up!" She passed him a cup as she sat down across from him. "It was good for a laugh, so I already did you a favor!"  
He looked away with a blush.  
"Cannot deny it, can you!" She grinned.  
But on Shadows mind was something different… What Rouge just said, yes… Unbeknownst to her she had actually already done him another favor. He would never admit it to her, but he was grateful for what she had done. Even if it had just been a prank to begin with, it ended up mattering and meaning so much to him.

"E-either way..! I need your _help_ then." Shadow almost stuttered out as he recalled that day.  
Rouge crossed her legs.  
"Sure thing, what is it?" She asked, still very amused by the whole deal and by her victory.  
"I need you to find him." The tone in Shadows voice drained it all away and made Rouge's face turn serious. She had never heard that kind of voice from Shadow before.

"Sonic is missing."

A short chapter it is.  
Some of my reviewers have asked for a continuation. Yet I do not think I am up for the task.  
So in case I flunk it, I might just put it up for adoption for someone else to finish it.


	2. Info

I feel that I cannot continue this story… But however, I have no issues with someone else doing so. So it is up for adoption.


End file.
